


Sommelier

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Roleplay, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Fiona knew was Sophie wasn't her real name, she planned to rob the Bass Museum of Art later that evening and that she was about to serve her some costly red wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sommelier

**Author's Note:**

> [femslash_kink: roleplay](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html?thread=1023091&posted=1#cmt1293171)

Fiona's mark was known as "Sophie Devereaux." All Fiona knew was Sophie wasn't her real name, she planned to rob the Bass Museum of Art later that evening and that she was about to serve her some costly red wine. Right now, Sophie was having lunch in the Design District. It was a perfect time for Fiona to confront her mark before the robbery could happen.

Fiona had read up on sommeliers. She had never pretended to be one in practice. Hopefully she would seem passable to Sophie, up until she would intentionally screw up the job. Then she'd arrest Sophie and take her to her bounty hunter contact for a price.

Fiona walked up to Sophie's table, wine in hand. Once she was at the table, Fiona showed Sophie the wine bottle's label.

"Your 2005 Caymus Special Selection Cabernet Sauvignon, Miss," Fiona said to Sophie.

The Cabernet Sauvignon was placed on Sophie's table. Fiona pulled out a corkscrew, cut the foil off the wine and removed the cork from the bottle. Then she poured the wine into Sophie's red wine glass…and into Sophie's lap.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fiona said. "Let me get that for you." 

"No, I can take care of it." Sophie stood up. "I know how to get out wine stains without them staining my dress."

Sophie walked as quickly as she could to a bathroom. Fiona followed her. 

Fiona managed to slide into the stall as soon as Sophie was attempting to shut the door. 

"You're not a sommelier."

Fiona raised her eyebrows. "I know I'm not. And I know you're an infamous art thief. You're going to steal _The Salute before the Tournament_ , aren't you?"

"I am."

"Good luck taking a tapestry that big out of Miami." Fiona slammed Sophie against the bathroom wall.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not a nice girl, Sophie."

Sophie looked at Fiona's left wrist. She noticed Fiona's tattoo. "Oh, so _you're_ Fiona Glenanne."

"Yes, I am."

"I'm guessing that since Michael Westen isn't here, you're taking me to your bondsman."

"Yes. And?"

"I was going to return the tapestry to the Bass Museum the day after I stole it. I don't know where to hang it back in Portland. It doesn't fit in my apartment."

"Oh, so you're with the Leverage team that steals things to help people out."

Sophie nodded. "Yeah, like you and your team help people out here."

The two stood in the stall in silence for a few moments. Fiona kept pinning Sophie against the wall.

Fiona shrugged. "Sorry about the dress."

"I understand what you were trying to do. It's okay."

"I can lose a day's bounty. There are other jobs out there."

"That's true."

"Do you want to make out while we're at it? I mean, if you're into girls…"

"I honestly don't mind, Fiona." 

Fiona leaned into Sophie and kissed her. Sophie returned the kiss.

The kiss began slowly, then moved faster and faster. Sophie was putting her hands down Fiona's sides. 

"I have a feeling dress shirts are not your thing, but you look good in one." 

"Thank you! You look so hot in that dress. Too bad it's not my size."

Sophie was attempting to unbutton (and eventually unzip) Fiona's pants. Fiona was hiking Sophie's dress up in the stall. Her hand was sliding up Sophie's thigh.

A female patron opened the stall while Fiona and Sophie were making out. 

"Oh, I was helping this woman get this wine stain out of her dress," Fiona said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a real "Fiona with wine" kick recently. Forgive me.
> 
> Also, here's the [tapestry](http://www.flickr.com/photos/mosaicofart/5641002084/) mentioned in the story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Back Seat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631726) by [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul)




End file.
